Show him some love
by Sakura1221
Summary: Maka's way of showing her 'Love' is slightly unusual. But she get's her message across. ONESHOT


**Oneshot, maybe it will be a two-shot because I had a whole idea for this but decided not to make it into a story because I don't want to leave any of you waiting for updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Her way of showing love was sightly unusual._

Maka Albarn licked her blood covered lips, a sadistic smile portrayed on her light skin tone which also was covered in the red liquid. Her green eyes seemed to be out of focus and madness could clearly be seen in them if one were to look deep into them. Standing up from her current position, she stumbled around a couple of things as she made her way out.

She had just been in a hotel room with a guy she had just met, to her, it was clearly love at first sight.

"Oh why~ This has been the most beautiful night ever!" Maka said happily as she walked around the streets of Death City at night.

* * *

**_"The police has announced another murdered down here in Death City central, where another man was found dead in his apartment. Blood was everywhere in the apartment and the police are still looking for the suspect behind it all. All evidence that there is would be a heart drawn in the window clearly with the victim's blood and black blood from our killer-" _**

Soul turned off the tv with a roll of his eyes, he wasn't going to focus on the news. He was better watching something entertaining than rather go hearing about some murders going around Death City, considering all of the places where the murders where made at where quite close to his and Maka's apartment.

Soul's eyes slowly made their way towards the wall clock, with a loud sigh he propped himself up from the couch and stretched, his ruby colored eyes lazily made their way towards the door.

Lately Maka hadn't been waking up in the house, she always left a note in the door saying she would be back around noon. One time Soul had asked her when at what time exactly she would leave the note. She always said it would be at five a.m in the morning, but Soul highly doubted that since he always felt as if he was the only one in the apartment in the night. But he never went to check, he trusted his Meister and bestfriend more than anything in the world.

"3...2...1" Soul counted to himself and just as he finished saying the last number the front door opened and Maka entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. Her green eyes soon met with ruby ones and she smiled.

"Hey Soul" Maka said and walked towards the living room where he was currently at.

"Yo, what's up?" Soul replied coolly and showed off his signature grin, Maka sat down on the couch and turned the tv on, Soul went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Once he was inside he heard Maka shut the Tv off, clearly displeased by the news just as much as he had been when he first turned the tv off.

No. Soul simply found the news boring.

"Wow, the killings are getting even more..." Maka didn't find the exact words to say it.

"Weird?" Soul suggested and Maka shrugged.

"Not the word I was looking for, but still good enough. I wonder though... who it might be" Maka said, she clearly didn't like any killings just for the sake of having fun.

"Well, we know it's not a Kishin since the soul is always left behind. So maybe is just some person looking to kill for fun? who knows."

"Yeah... you're right. Hey, Sorry but I've been really tired lately, I've been hanging out with Chrona these last few days and I haven't gotten much sleep" Maka yawned and Soul nodded.

"Sure, I'll make dinner then"

"Thanks Soul"

* * *

Three days.

Soul had been a nervous wreck the past few days, the killings had become even more frequent. Maka had been going out every day to Chrona's, not that he minded. But he was clearly displeased when last night he heard some screaming from a couple of houses away from his apartment. To top it all, Maka's bedroom was always locked at night and it didn't matter how many times he knocked on her door to check on her, Maka never answered. he knew Maka was a heavy sleeper.

So he didn't worry.

But it had happened on the fourth day, Maka had told Soul she would be sleeping over at Chrona's place due to her having some serious problems with Ragnarok and Maka wanted to help her feel at ease because of some 'girl problems' they had.

It was raining, hard, and Soul currently found himself in his bedroom reading sports magazines when the phone rang. He opened his mouth to tell Maka to pick it up but was reminded that Maka wasn't at the apartment. Lately she seemed to be everywhere but the apartment.

Groaning, Soul stood up and made his way towards the living room where the phone kept on ringing, picking it up Soul spoke;

"Soul Eater speaking"

"..." Soul could hear noises coming from the background but no one ever spoke.

"Hello?"

"S-Soul?" a female voice came from the other side. It didn't take long for the albino to know who was speaking.

"Hey Chrona, you guys all right over there?"

"S-Soul... this is n-not the time f-for that. The one t-that should you s-should be worried about i-is you." Chrona spoke, fear could be actually heard in her voice. Soul's eyes widened.

"Why is that?"

"Its M-Maka-chan.. she has been c-coming for the past f-few days here because she feels pain... it as driving her nuts. A-and then... she started to act all weird, and b-before I knew it, s-she was coughing b-black blood" Chrona spoke, her voice growing nervous by the second.

"I don't get it Chrona." Soul said, slightly confused but by now he was getting goosebumps. His red eyes caught movement from outside the window, Soul's eyes widened as he saw Maka looking at him through the window, a knife on hand, it was bloody. Thunder came and then lit up the sky, Maka was gone.

_"Chill out dude, you're just imagining things now..." _Soul told himself, he wasn't going to accept what he just 'saw'

"S-Soul... just be careful. A-and whatever h-happens don't open the d-door."

* * *

The lights had gone out.

Just after Chrona had called Soul, the lights decided to turn off. There was no electricity and Soul had been hearing wet stepping noises inside the house, he also heard as if metal knocked on the window. So he had decided to stay in his room until the power came back.

Though he ended up falling asleep.

It was long before he woke up, he tried to focus on something in the room but found that the power had still yet to come out, sighing, he began to notice something was besides him, hugging him. Slowly, his red eyes looked down and found someone hugging him tightly he wasn't scared by this nor freaked out. What caught his attention the most were four things, one of them being the knife that person held, the fact that that person was looking at him directly in the eyes, as if it were of a staring contest it was all about. That insane smile that made him shiver and the fact that it was Maka.

Once Maka found that Soul had woken p, her smile only became wider, if that were possible, and she hugged Soul tighter.

"Oh love!~ You're finally awake" Maka spoke, but Soul noticed her voice was slightly different from usual.

It sounded more insanely.

"You know, you're quite cute Shark boy. I knew it was love at first sight" Maka stood up from the bed, and Soul could only stare.

He tried to move but noticed his arms and legs were tied to the bed post and he couldn't move whatsoever. Transforming had passed trough his mind, but he couldn't do it, it didn't matter how many times he tried.

"Oh, don't try to struggle. I drugged you! That way I can be the only one giving you love" Maka giggled and dangled the knife in front of Soul's face.

He started to actually get scared.

"Maka... p-please stop this. It's a funny joke... but I-" Maka cut Soul off.

"Who's this 'Maka' girl you're talking about?" Maka inched closer to Soul, both their noses could touch each other. Maka pulled back quickly and covered her mouth, she looked away blushing , but Soul couldn't notice. It was dark.

"My oh my, you are a naughty person. Cheating on me with some slut you probably just met" Maka said, her voice changed from an angry one to laughter.

Soul tried to struggle even more and Maka only giggled.

"Maka! you're insane!"

"Insane for you that is"

Once again she started to laugh, but then suddenly stopped.

Maka made her way towards Soul and got on top of him in the bed, the knife still in her hand, she pressed it against his cheek.

"Can't wait to see how good you taste" Maka murmured to herself and Soul's eyes widened in pain as Maka pulled a little back, and with a quick movement from her knife, he had made a small cut in his cheek, it wasn't a cut deep enough to leave a scar, but it was enough to draw blood out, and that's what it did.

Maka squealed in satisfactory and inched closer to Soul's face. Taking a lick from the pouring blood, Soul tried to resist the stingy sensation, he had felt wound worse than this, but it was driving him nuts by now. Maybe it had to do with the drug she had gave him.

Standing up, Maka licked her licks hungrily.

Then again, the sky lit up again and Soul's eyes widened to the point he couldn't tell how scare he was of Maka.

Her green eyes contained nothing but madness in them, and black blood dripped from her nose.

* * *

Chrona sat in her bed, Raganarok was out but none of them seemed to speak, that was, until Chrona broke the silence.

"D-do you think t-that Maka would be a-alright?" Chrona asked, her voice was lower than usual but Ragnarok caught what he said.

"The girl's insane, you know she's responsible for the killings and now she went after Soul. She's crazy, we totally loses her after night. She doesn't even remember her own name"

"And that's why we a-always have to follow h-her..."


End file.
